


Sometimes You're My Favorite

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: The Kuzuryuu children are being themselves and therefore stressful to their father, Peko tries to help.





	Sometimes You're My Favorite

“Daddy! I want a Peko!” Natsumi began fussing for the seventh time that morning and her father sighed heavily, watching her from across the breakfast table. Fuyuhiko fidgeted in his seat and Peko looked impassively on. 

“You don’t need a tool,” he reminded her, “Fuyuhiko is the heir and he needs more protection. He needs experience giving orders. Tools are expensive and you don’t need one too.” Sometimes he wondered if it wouldn’t have been better for their birth orders to have been switched, but dwelling on such impossibilities didn’t confront the problem at hand. 

“He doesn’t even use her!” Natsumi argued, “It’s no fair!” 

“How Fuyuhiko chooses to deal with what’s his isn’t your business, Natsumi. I’m sure he’ll grow into his role. Besides, just because you cannot see the orders he gives doesn’t mean they’re aren’t any.” 

“What do you mean?!” Fuyuhiko’s voice came out in a rush and his eyes widened in alarm. He was just beginning to understand more about Peko’s intended purpose and the more he processed, the more unhappy he got with it. The idea that he might be doing anything that could be considered “giving orders” was extremely distressing. 

“It’s alright, bocchan,” Peko’s arms went immediately around him and she began attempting to soothe him, “Everything’s alright.” She didn’t understand why everything about her suddenly made him so uncomfortable, but she hoped generic comfort would be enough.

Fuyuhiko’s father massaged his temples and suppressed a sigh. “It is too early in the morning for me to deal with both of your difficulties. Natsumi, as understandable as it is that you want a slave, it is simply not an option at present. We will revisit the idea at a later date. Fuyuhiko, I was telling your sister that it is an option that you might be giving Peko orders in private or nonverbally.” 

“Fine,” Natsumi crossed her arms and kicked up against the underside of the dining table, face twisted in a pouting glare. 

The impact toppled Fuyuhiko’s juice before Peko could grab it and Natsumi’s face lit up as Fuyuhiko’s fell. 

“Natsumi!” he wailed, “No!!!!” He was feeling too overwhelmed to work up a threatening response, so he settled on pure angry crying. 

“Crybaby!” Natsumi laughed, pointing mockingly at him, “Crybaby!”

Peko swiftly and wordlessly collected a towel to mop up the juice and then disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before returning with two cups. One was a fresh cup of juice to replace the one that spilled and the other was a small cup of sake to help Fuyuhiko’s father deal with the rather unexpectedly stressful breakfast. She sat them both in front of their intended recipient. 

“No! I want a Peko!” Natsumi’s tantrum resumed as she was reminded of the benefits having a tool would bring. 

Fuyuhiko put his hands over his ears, shaking his head. He didn’t want a tool, he didn’t want Peko to have to clean up the mess or do anything for his father. He didn’t want Natsumi to beg her way into them owning someone else. 

His father gulped down the sake and offered a slightly amused smile, “Sometimes you’re my favorite, Peko. You’re actually good at being who you’re supposed to be. You’re a perfect tool and I have complete faith in your ability to serve Fuyuhiko flawlessly. My children, on the other hand, well, refill this please?” He handed the empty sake cup back. 

Peko blushed slightly at the compliment and took the cup with a small bow before running to fetch him more alcohol.


End file.
